Compunctious
by burrcat213
Summary: This is a rewritten so you might of seen the title before same plot only better written. My first fic. Mainly danny. please review any comments are helpful
1. The Begining

You might recognise it but its been rewritten for all yor benefits.

Disclaimer : I wish i owned the characters in WaT but we cant have every thing, every place or thing with names that appear which don't appear in the progam are my imagination nothing else.

Thanks for the people who helped me write this as im not that good at english even though its my first language.

It all started on an early autumn morning, the streets were still and I the distance a baby was crying. Liz was waiting nervously; looking at her watch every few seconds pacing up and down by the steps of her apartment block in the Bronx. She looks at her watch impatiently again and curses under her breath. She keeps this up for another twenty minutes when a yellow cab slowly pulls up. The driver pulls up and winds down his window which breaks Liz's concentration.

"Oi, darling!" shouted the driver

"Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see any one else around do ya"

"True"

"Do ya know where the Burr Apartment block is cause I'm ment to be pickin up an important customer. U know what I mean"

"Its that one, across the street and I don't know what you mean!" Liz says with a slight hesitation and points to the block of flats opposite.

As soon as she says it Danny rushes out with his tie and a few top buttons undone on the phone with a bag in the other hand. He leaps into the cab and it pulls off.

Liz vanishes


	2. a normal day to a not so normal evening

Danny's POV

On his exit a surprised Jack sees Danny still working hard at his admin.

"Why are you still doing here?"  
"Just finishing this last piece and I'm gone."

"Alright, don't work yourself to hard"

15 minutes pass and Danny gets into a cab. He tells the cabbie where to go and sets off. He puts his mp3 player on closes his eyes. _At least this cabbie knows where he is going, the one this morning went around in circles. The first well earned rest in ages, these past few weeks are disappearing people central._

The car slowly grinded to a halt

"Oi, mate, this is far I can go, it looks like there is a road block ahead." the driver spoke with a slight raised voice to get Danny's attention.

"What the hell, oh, here's your 30 bucks. Bye"

"Bye"

_I hope I can get in to my flat otherwise that just adds to my day. Geez. What the hell has happened today._ Danny thinks to himself as he sees a few cop cars, lots of 'CRIME SCENE - DO NOT CROSS' yellow tape by Liz's apartment. _Shit, that her uncle, fucking hell I think he has been crying._ As Danny sees a NYPD cop trying to calm Liz's drunk, chauvinistic pig, alcoholic uncle, with swollen red eyes with tears who was pointing towards a big pool of blood. _I hope Liz is alright. She will she would have been at school. Shit! She wasn't in her usual uniform this morning. Shit. Shit. Shit. I should seen it._

"Excuse me can you please stay behind the tape. This is a crime scene." a slightly tanned brunette with the last few faded summer freckles stopped Danny in his tracks.

"Sorry, I'm special agent Danny Taylor" as Danny flashes his badge, "Can you tell me what has happened here?"

"Sorry Agent Taylor, I wasn't expecting any Feds, all there has been reported is 2 gunshots and a missing female teenager, Liz Ayers.

"Can you tell me when this happened?"

"By the 911 calls, early this morning probably, not many people heard it but you know what this neighbourhood is like. "

"Thank you."

_What should I do, ……………What should I do,………I know, Jack, I'll phone Jack._


	3. What to do now

Danny looking at his watch holds a ringing phone to his head.

_C'mon Jack I know you are there, there is no way you could get home this quickly._

"Malone"

"Jack, it's Danny. I've got a big favour to ask you."

"Well what is it?" asked Jack. Silence fell "Danny, what is it."

"I've got a friend"

"Congratulations Danny most people have"

"I think shes been shot and kidnapped Jack, there's a lot of blood, shes only just turned 16."

"Has a missing persons report been filed yet?"

"I dunno, I'll ask."

Danny quickly span on his heels until he saw the brunette cop, sprinted towards her holding the microphone end of the phone.

"Has a missing persons report been filed yet?" Danny said in one breath.

"Only just, its taken to realise it was his niece that had been involved then it took him a while to be able to write it because of the shock." She explained

"Thanks"

Danny returned to the phone call.

"Danny……… Danny."

"The missings report only just been by her uncle."

"Okay, I'll inform everyone and I'll have Viv meet you there as shes the nearest and I'll have the others in the bullpen. By the away where are you?"

"Opposite my apartment block. She cant miss it there's loads of blue lights."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Jack"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

He closed his phone and walked up to the cop telling her that his unit will be wanting any information and will be heading the investigation.


	4. Realisation of what going to come

I like to thanks to my friend Osobena (of course penname) for letting me use her and taking her time from her work to beta this.

Danny stared hard and coldly at the pool crimson blood. He needed to know what happened. What happened to her, what had she got herself into, did she know before it happened, similar thoughts ran through his mind trying to see the exact moment even though he had no idea except the shooting and the kidnapping. He kept on replaying what must of gone on in his head when he heard a familiar voice.

"Danny…………Danny". Viv spoke softly but strongly cutting through the silence with a sharp knife.

"Sorry I must have been miles away." Danny said still staring at the blood then turning his head slowly towards Viv.

"Yeah you were." Viv slightly joked to lift the very solemn atmosphere. "What on earth happened here, Danny, how did you know her?" Viv knew it was the wrong time but someone had to ask, after all it could help finding her.

"The 911 call this morning said she was rapidly shot twice and was bundled into a large black SUV and I know her from the club on 54th street. Brakspear I think it's called. She sings there a lot. Sometimes if we leave at the same time we walk back together cause she lives opposite me." Danny was starting to perk up a bit.

"Samantha and Martin have headed up to the school and Elena has started to go through the phone and bank records, while Jack is in a meeting with Van Doren." Viv paused, and then broke the silence once more. "Should we go inside?"

Danny replied with a silent nod.


	5. Deadly silence is here and so isthe past

"Sam, have you found anything at all interesting yet?" Martin was going stir crazy with all the old reports and exam marks and knew Sam would as well.

"What apart from the fact she is an A student from the Bronx a few years ahead herself academically." Sam replied.

That very moment the head teacher and Liz's form tutor walked in casually talking to them selves, carrying stacks of files. Martin looked up.

"I'm bagsying this you can do her reports." Martin wanting them to be a way out of here.

"Damn, you're to quick." Sam said

"What are those." Martin asked, hope they would be a relief form all the reports.

"They're files." the head teacher said very bluntly as if she wasn't trying to joke.

"Of what." Sam chirruped in.

"Incident reports." the form tutor said.

"And…" Martin was trying to encourage a sentence out of them.

"Fights, bullying, confiscations, detentions, that sorta thing."

"Are they all hers?" Same said in amazement to the actual amount that was there "I mean how could someone clever make that much of a problem."

"Yep all the ones she is mentioned in or has a starring role." Mentioned the form tutor.

"Another thing, can we have all the contact numbers and addresses to all the people who are in these and her friends, we will need to talk to them all." Sam asked.

The team needed an insight and a lead. And fast. There was a deadly silence again. Martins phone began to ring and broke it.

"Fitzgerald."

"Martin it's Jack, Mack can't get into her computer, something to do with passwords and getting it wrong a third time and something about the memory being wiped, he isn't going to try he says it's too risky but he said that she is likely too have a copy of it somewhere." Jack knew she was clever but not this clever, and what was on it that needed to be protected that much.

"Can you ask if the school has a pupil account system and if had used one. If so then I'm sending Mack over to have a look."

"Okay, I won't be a mo."

Sam looked up and signal who's on the phone. Martin mouthed to her it was Jack, he then put his hand over the phone and turned to the teachers.

"Do you have a pupil account system which Liz used?"

"Yes." the form tutor paused "Why?"

"We need to see what she has been doing and if there is anything unusual."

Sam yawned, it slowly dawned on her it was getting late. Martin turned back to the phone.

"You can send Mack over."

"Okay, have you got anything else yet."

"Nope, either she is a clean or knows how to cover her tracks."

"Do you think she is involved in something."

"I have my suspicions, Elena has been looking through her accounts and there's more money going in than what she makes at that club. The extra money is cash, she puts it into the bank every few days and it's a lot of it compared to her wage from the club. It's gotta come from somewhere."

"How's Danny holding up."

"He's ok, he and Viv are going through the apartment. I hope you are not too bored and I will phone if we hear anything."

"Bye"

"Sam," Martin waited for her to reply.

"What?"

"Elena has been checking her bank details and apparently she's getting more money from somewhere else, then what she makes at the club, quite a lot of it and it's mainly cash."

"Perhaps she has a second job which Danny doesn't know about." Sam hoped it wasn't anything else.

"It could be that, but Jack thinks otherwise."

Martin went back to the incident reports, another deadly silence appeared, but to the thankfulness of both Sam and Martin it was broken by the form tutor entering with Mack in tow.

"Hey guys, this girl is clever, I mean really clever."

"Why do you think she goes to this school?" Sam replied mockingly.

"Oh ha ha." Mack said in a sarcastic tone.

"We heard about her computer, where do you think she got the protection for it from?" Martin really wanted to know where it came from, it might be a lead.

"By just looking at the laptop I would say that she more than likely made it herself."

Martin whistled in admiration, then realised that the form tutor was silently standing there with a piece of paper in her hand. Martin turned towards her.

"Is that for us?"

"Yes, it's the contact number and addresses of the people you wanted."

"Thank you."

The form tutor turned to Mack and pointed to a computer.

"That's the main computer, it's the one with all the network stuff on it. You should be able to access her account from there. The login and password is on a post-it-note on the top of the computer."

"Thank you." Mack stood up, stretched and walked slowly over to the computer.

The form tutor left and went back into the staff room.

Martin started putting some of the incident reports in one pile, and the others in another pile. Sam was getting curious.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I have seen the light, only the kidding, this pile has a pattern to it the others are just the leftovers."

"Oh funny." Sam wasn't interested in jokes, she just wanted to find the girl and go to bed and sleep. "What's the pattern?"

"Martin picked up a pile and said all of these are fights with the same girl, Lucy Baker, most of them this beginning school year, but there others going way back. And according to these reports Lucy always started it, she always admitted it but never the reason why just it was between her and Liz."

"I'll fax them to Jack, he be happy there's a lead, is her contact no. and addy on the list."

"Yep, the fifth down."

Martin handed over the reports and the contact sheet over to Sam whom stood up pulled out her phone started to walk away to find the form tutor or the head to ask if the school had a fax machine and where was it. She then phoned Jack.


	6. the passing of notes and a realisation

I like to dedicate this chapter to my friend from school as I have been helping him with his drama and his character Captain Assertive and he has been telling me off for putting this aside, so this is for him.

"Malone."

"Jack, it's Sam, I'm faxing some incident reports to you as well as a contact number, to Lucy Baker, the girl who has started the fights you will about to receive."

"Okay, why these ones, why not the others?" Jack felt inquisitive.

"These were the only fights between the pair and the root cause was never found out but it always states that both parties said that the argument was between them and no-one else." Sam started to type the numbers into the fax-machine. "It also seems that Liz also won……you should be getting them now.

"Danny."

Danny span around still with the fear still lingering around him.

"Danny, do you notice anything unusual, anything missing from here, things in the wrong place etc." Viv knew Danny was the only one in immediate it could a reasonable memory of how the flat was before the incident because her uncle was drunk as a fish.

"I've only been in here a few times, everything does look normal in here, but I don't think the kidnappers wouldn't come up here."

"I don't mean that, I just mean if something is different it could be a reason for her to be kidnapped…" Viv knew that Danny knew this and that they had to explore all possible leads but they had none, well expected the 'we're not going to tell you reason' fights with one of the rich girls at that school, but they could follow it up but it will lead nowhere.

"Yeah I know, it looks like she changed her mind not going to school after she packed her bag, its got today's school books in it." Danny was not wanting to go through her stuff.

"It doesn't look like she was expecting to be kidnapped either, all her stuff including her posh school uniform is hanging up." Viv started to flick through the clothes in the ever so tiny wardrobe.

"So it happened there and then, perhaps she was meeting someone, or they got the wrong person." Danny was convincing himself that it had nothing to do with her.

"If she was meeting someone, it was after she packed her stuff and before you left this morning when she was standing outside." They started to see a pattern.

"So she should have talked to some between some time last night, I know she comes home late after the club and is knackered so she probably packed her bag before then so…"

"She either got a phone call or someone talked to her at the club." Viv saw where he was coming from.

"I'll phone Jack, to tell him what we have found out. Someone needs to head out to the club."

"I'll ask Elena who phoned around then."

Both Danny and Viv got their phones out and started dialling.


	7. an insight to whats going on

Chapter 7

"I wouldn't do anything like this, I don't … I … I can't remember anything, this isn't me I ain't involved." She was trying to defend herself.

"What d'ya mean you can't remember anything, and it ain't ok." His voice made him imposing and aggressive but she was having none of it.

There was a moan at the back of the van. The dark and disturbing man blended easily with the surroundings of the van, slowly stood up towering over her and with a quick flash of anger turned around and kicked the already limp Liz.

"Jesus, don't make it any worse…"

"Any worse!!!! I bet you don't have the money, we've shot her she can still hear y'know. " She could make out his face exactly as it was right in front of her.

"I was fucking high ok, I have no memory of this whatsoever."

"Leave, I'll deal with her."

"What are you going to do to her? Let me take her! I'll pretend I had found her like this, yeah yeah, I'll pretend." Her words became more erratic as she realised what she had done and what is about to happen to Liz.

"Nah, they'll get out of you, they'll find a little crack and worm themselves the way in, you cud destroy all of us. It's better if I do it."

"Please? I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Anything happen to her, she bleeding her guts out, get out of here and don't come back, or talk to any one, especially the cops. I should be taking you to the cops; it's all your fault _Lucy Baker._" He pretended to be posh but she took it the right way.

She open the door of the van and ran, ran as fast as she could back home, to run through the door and straight in her room slamming the doors behind her not noticing two strangers in dark suits with inquiring stares eagerly wanting to talk to her.


	8. The Club and who is the brunette

**Sorry I have added a chapter since MARCH, but I have been busy with my GCSE's then the school production and then my holidays, but here you go the next chapter**

* * *

"Last night was Liz acting unusual in anyway, did anyone come up to her or did she get a phone call?" Viv tried and tried to get at least one of the bar staff or bouncers to talk but it was useless, one things for sure they didn't like cops let alone FBI. Nope, no one was talking.

"Anything at all, I mean it could help finding Liz quicker."

"Not last night but the night before some girl came in and started to hassle Liz, I dunno what for or who she was but Liz def knew her and was telling her leave which she did." A quiet voice murmured slightly above the silence.

"Did you get a good look at this girl? Could you describe her?"

"Nah, she had her back to us practically all the time, she was a young brunette, nice bum and definitely not from around here. Hey Joe, don't you remember the girl who couldn't walk in her heels, the one which was staggering 'bout the place." The bartender started to get his confidence up

"Dude I remember, was she the one who turned around and fell over while shouting something?"

"Yeah, she crawled the rest of the way out"

"Thank you, but why was this brunette 'not from around here'?" Viv was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Her clothes looked expensive plus she had a massive ice on her finger must of cost loads."

"Thank you again." Viv walked away, ringing Jack to see if he had anything else to go on.

"Jack its Viv, I'm on my way back from the club, apparently the night before, Liz got a visit from a young brunette who appears to be not from around there 'cos she had looked like she'd got a bit of money. Has there been anything else." Viv decided not to talk about the other description.

"No, Martin and Sam have gone to a Lucy Bakers house to see if she can tell us why they fought at school but nothing else new."

"If Lucy went to Liz's school she would of have money to afford to go there? Am I right, could this Lucy be a brunette by any chance?

"Urm wait a mo…" Jack flicked through the files that Sam faxed to him earlier. "Bingo, yes she is a brunette and Daddy has a lot of money. Fits the description"

"She sure does, I'm going to get Danny."

"I'll phone Martin, you might as well come back to the bullpen."

"Ok, she you in a bit."


End file.
